The Haunting Ballad
by Bloodymaggie81
Summary: La primera regla que debes cumplir, es que nunca pidas nada a los muertos. La segunda; cuando salgas de su mundo, cierra la puerta.    HCC. AU/AH/OoC 1º lugar en el HCC


**- Titulo: **The Haunting Ballad

**- Nick del autor: **Bloodymaggie81

**- Resumen: **La primera regla que debes cumplir, es que nunca pidas nada a los muertos. La segunda; cuando salgas de su mundo, cierra la puerta.

**- Rating: **T

**- Género: **Sobrenatural/Romance

**- Pareja: **Edward/Bella

**- Número de palabras: **9450 (Según World y sin incluir notas de autor)

**Halloween Cullen Contest **

**Dedicatoria especial: **Esta pequeña locura está dedicada a personas como Yuliss y Desita, así como muchas lectoras mías que cumplen años en septiembre. Espero que os guste mi regalo.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Meyer les creó y en este día de Halloween, ellos pasarán miedo. Yo me divertiré haciéndoselo pasar.

* * *

**The haunting ballad**

* * *

**V**_osotros los que leéis aun estáis en el mundo de los vivos; más yo, el que escribe, habré entrado hace mucho en la región de las sombras. Pues en realidad ocurrirán muchas cosas, y se sabrán cosas secretas, y pasaran muchos siglos antes de que los hombres vean este escrito. Y cuando lo hayan visto, habrá quienes no crean en él, y otros dudaran, mas unos pocos habrá que encuentren razones para meditar frente a los caracteres aquí grabados con un estilo de hierro_. — **Sombra; una parábola**._** Edgar Allan Poe.**_

* * *

La isla de _Athropos_ (1) se unía a la ciudad de Chicago mediante el _Leteo Bridge_, un puente que remontaba de finales del siglo XVIII, cruzando el lago Michigan.

Con sus diez mil almas viviendo en la desembocadura del río _Estigia_ con el lago, tenía todas las características para ser un pueblo típico del medio—oeste de Estados Unidos. Pero había dos cosas que lo diferenciaban de los demás. Algo que los hacía únicos.

Aquel encantador pueblecito estaba totalmente rodeado de niebla durante trescientos cincuenta y cinco días. El sol era un extraño muy molesto para aquellas personas que, durante siglos, se encontraban a gusto entre las sombras.

Pero lo que más podría asombrar era el extraño concepto que aquellas personas tenían sobre la muerte y el más allá.

Para ellos, la muerte no era el final de la vida, sino un viaje de transición en cual, tarde o temprano, todos acabarían reuniéndose con aquellos seres que lo habían realizado anteriormente.

No era de extrañar, por tanto, que los funerales se convirtiesen en auténticos acontecimientos sociales, donde se servía la mejor comida y no había color más elegante que el negro; y los niños—y lo que no lo eran tanto— esperaban la noche de Halloween con más expectación que la navidad.

Casi todo el mundo en _Athropos _había tenido una experiencia de tipo sobrenatural; por lo que se conocía como suceso paranormal en el resto del mundo, allí era una rutina contar anécdotas de sus fantasmas.

Un extraño podría juzgar a aquellas gentes como macabras ante la frivolización de un tema tan transcendental; e incluso llegar a imaginarse que Jack Skellington paseaba a sus anchas por las calles en compañía de su fiel Zero (2).

Ya sabiendo las costumbres de aquel pueblecito, era poco habitual que la tienda de libros antiguos, _Fatum_, solo tuviese dos clientes a tres días de su gran noche.

Isabella Cullen resoplaba mientras buscaba entre las polvorientas estanterías un libro para sus clases de literatura sin llegar a encontrarlo. No le apetecía ir a Chicago a buscarlo, y según su infructuosa búsqueda, tendría que hacer un breve viaje.

Lo peor de todo era que su alocada hermana de dieciocho años, Vanessa— aunque todos sus conocidos la llamaban Nessie—, la había acompañado para comprar una tabla de Oui-ja (3), y había tenido la suerte de toparse con la última que quedaba.

Intentó no desesperarse, imaginando que tendría una noche movida con Nessie y alguna de sus amigas, cuando ella, a lo único que aspiraba era a tumbarse en el sofá con su cómodo pijama, leyendo una novela romántica, desconectando así de los clásicos que debía leer para su trabajo, comiendo helado de menta y chocolate.

Nessie se había propuesto amargarle la existencia con la excusa de hacérsela más amena.

—No puedes recluirte en casa como si fueses una monja, Bella—le riñó ésta al ver el rostro cenizo que su hermana mayor le dedicaba. —No estamos en la edad media y tú no tienes cinturón de castidad. No creo que a Edward le guste saber que te consumes esperándole. Aunque le eches de menos, le gustaría que, de vez en cuando, salieses a divertirte.

Bella, con melancolía, miró el anillo de su dedo corazón. ¿Cómo un objeto tan pequeño podría resultarle tan pesado?

—No se trata solo de Edward, Ness—le explicó. —Hoy he tenido un día especialmente duro y lo que menos me apetece es que mi casa se convierta en un pub. Desconectar un poco no me viene mal. Además—Lanzó una mirada acusatoria a su hermana pequeña— creo que tú ya te diviertes por las dos. Supongo que me explicarás dónde estabas anoche.

—Ensayando con el grupo—le contestó de mala gana. Se imaginaba el sermón que le echaría.

— ¿Con la banda o con Jacob Black?—Nessie puso los ojos en blanco a modo de respuesta. —Ya sabes que opino de ese chico.

—No lo conoces lo suficiente para juzgarle—protestó Nessie. —Si le dieses una oportunidad.

Al contrario de lo que pensaba Nessie, a Bella no le importaba demasiado que Jacob Black—el supuesto novio de Nessie—se ganase la vida como mecánico. Incluso, no le caía mal. Tal vez era algo macarra, con su chaqueta de cuero y chuleando entre las chicas con su Harley Davison, y bastante inmaduro—pecado menor para un muchacho de dieciocho años—como para marcarse metas en la vida. Lo que verdaderamente la molestaba era el cambio que Nessie había experimentado desde que salía con él. Había dejado pasar una fabulosa beca para ir a Dartmouth y malvivía trabajando con contratos basuras que no le duraban ni seis meses. Y todo por no irse del pueblo y separarse de él.

Y por si aquello fuese poco, había cambiado su modo de vestir—había perdido la cuenta si era gótica, punk , heavy o emo; o ni siquiera la propia Nessie lo sabía—y no se ponía nada de ropa que no fuese negra y se había echado mechas de todos los colores sobre sus rizos pelirrojos.

—No es lo que yo opine de él, Nessie—intentó explicarse Bella lentamente para empezar una de sus múltiples broncas. — Quiero que te hagas camino por ti misma y no tengas que depender de nadie. Ahora vives conmigo, pero yo no voy a estar para cuidarte siempre.

—Lo sé. — Nessie atrajo a su hermana hacia ella y le dio un beso para hacer las paces. —Y para agradecerte todo lo que haces por mí, incluso siendo tu obligación como hermana mayor, me quedo contigo esta noche y hacemos algo entre hermanas.

—Algo entre hermanas—refunfuñó Bella mirando de reojo aquella tabla. Como buena habitante de _Athropos_ había aprendido a no temer al más allá. Que todo se trataba de dos dimensiones separadas por una puerta. Aun así, no podía evitar tener cierto respeto por los límites que había que cruzar.

Su hermana no parecía tener los mismos escrúpulos.

—Aunque no te lo creas, esta sesión de espiritismo te resultará muy útil. —Bella se mordió la lengua para no dar una mal contestación a su hermana. —Puedes preguntar como está Edward y cuando va a volver. Ellos están en todas partes y lo saben todo.

—Por supuesto. —La voz de Bella rebosaba sarcasmo. —Todo este tiempo comunicándome por internet cuando la vía _más allá_ está disponible.

Se alejó de Nessie con la excusa de pagar la tabla y que le buscasen el libro que estaba buscando. No quería que notase que tenía un mal presentimiento que le agarrotaba la garganta impidiéndole respirar.

El mostrador estaba en una zona de la tienda bastante descuidada, contrastando con la esmerada decoración del resto. Paredes destartaladas y de un color negro permanente que destacaban más la oscuridad de la zona en comparación con el resto.

Instintivamente, Bella se cubrió el pecho con los brazos. En esa zona no llegaba el calor de la calefacción.

—Hubo un incendio veinte años atrás. —Una voz salió detrás del mostrador asustándola. —Esta parte de la tienda aun no se ha reformado.

—Cierto—logró recordar después de recuperarse del susto. —Es una suerte que se haya recuperado la mayoría de la tienda.

Se volvió para encontrarse con la dependienta y rápidamente acaparó toda su atención.

Sus rasgos no eran demasiado llamativos—de pelo corto negro, facciones de duende y una radiante sonrisa dibujada en sus labios—pero sus ojos dorados eran penetrantes y la palidez de su piel le daba un aire a una delicada muñeca de porcelana. Pero lo más curioso era lo anticuado de sus ropas.

"Ese jersey se llevaba veinte años atrás", pensó Bella extrañada.

— ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?—Preguntó educadamente a pesar del tuteo. Su voz era liviana con un toque irreal como si cantase las palabras.

—Me gustaría que me buscases este libro. —Con nerviosismo sacó un papel del bolsillo de su abrigo y se lo enseñó. —Lo he estado buscando por la estantería y no lo he encontrado.

—Bien—murmuró pensativa cogiendo el papel y tecleando el ordenador. Esperó unos segundos y le explicó: —Me temo que se nos han agotado. El último que tuvimos se lo llevaron hace dos días.

—Comprendo—musitó Bella.

—Pero sí puedo encargártelo. No me cuesta nada y seguro que en poco tiempo estará aquí. No más de dos días.

— ¿Harías eso por mí?—Bella estaba viendo la respuesta a sus plegarias.

—Por supuesto—se rió la chica. —Es una edición antigua, pero no debería haber ningún problema en encontrarlo…—Tecleó con violencia y sus ojos brillaron alegremente. —De hecho lo acabo de encontrar en varias librerías de Chicago….y seguramente ésta te lo tendrá en dos días… ¡Ya está!—Dejó el teclado. — Pásate pasado mañana por la tienda. ¿Lo vas a pagar ahora o cuando llegue?

—No me importa pagarlo ahora—aseguró Bella muy agradecida por ahorrarse el viaje. —Y de paso, cóbrate esto. —Señaló la tabla de oui-ja.

La sonrisa de la joven desapareció y su rostro pareció ensombrecerse en cuanto cobró la tabla.

—Supongo que sabrás que hay cierta clase de juegos con los que debes tener cuidado, ¿verdad?—Le advirtió seriamente.

—Por supuesto que lo sé—le aseguró Bella. Aunque no podía jurarlo por sus otras compañeras de juego. —Nací aquí, y todos los habitantes de este pueblo llevan un manual de instrucciones para usar la oui-ja.

La dependienta se limitó a encogerse de hombros mientras preparaba una bolsa. Sin embargo, sus rasgos seguían rígidos.

—Supongo que serás consciente de lo que haces, pero nunca viene mal un consejo. —Agarró a Bella de la manga y la acercó hacia su cuerpo hasta que su rostro quedó a escasos centímetros del suyo y Bella notó como la piel de la mejilla se quemaba con el contacto del aliento. Era más frío que el aire de la calle. —Hay dos reglas básicas para interferir en el mundo de los muertos y poder contarlo. La primera; nunca desees nada delante de una tabla de oui-ja abierta. Las almas de los difuntos cumplirán sus promesas, pero a un precio muy alto. Sus cantos son como el de las sirenas, atrayentes, pero siempre te conducirán a la perdición.

—Comprendo—asintió Bella tragando saliva. — ¿Cuál es la segunda?

—La más elemental. Siempre que abras una puerta, ciérrala cuando salgas.

La soltó lentamente y volvió a sonreír.

—Cuando vayas a recoger el libro, pregunta por Alice Brandon. Ese es mi nombre.

Bella se lo agradeció, asintiendo. Empezaba a sentir claustrofobia en aquel lugar y el frío le calaba los huesos.

Maldijo a Nessie cuando apareció en el mostrador con un cazasueños y la exigió que lo pagase.

* * *

—Emmett Cullen está muy bien dotado. Lo dice una ex – Nessie juntó las letras donde la planchette (4) se había deslizado y se lo leyó a Rosalie Hale.

La bellísima rubia le dio la enésima colleja de la noche. Estaba harta que utilizasen aquel juego para hacer bromas obscenas respecto ella y su futuro marido, Emmett Cullen, el cuñado de Bella. Lo peor de todo era que Jessicca Stanley y Lauren Mallory la coreaban con sus risas y grititos obscenos. Angela Weber se limitaba a reírse quedamente de las bromas lascivas.

Bella comprendía que era una forma para combatir el aburrimiento mientras observaba por la ventana la tormenta de aire que se había formado. Estar en la calle era más divertido que sentarse frente a un tablero de oui-ja, donde, hacía más de dos horas, que no había pasado absolutamente nada. Solo mensajes obscenos manipulados por su hermana y sus compañeras de trabajo. Todo estaba correctamente y habían hecho la ambientación de la habitación y preparación psíquica a la perfección. No quería ser irrespetuosa con los seres del más allá. Desde siempre se le había dicho que las ánimas del limbo tenían sus propios ritmos, y no siempre coincidían con el de los mortales. Aquella noche tocaba huelga de manifestaciones espectrales.

— ¿Por qué no lo dejamos?—Sugirió con la esperanza de que sus compañeras se fuesen pronto y pudiese descansar. —Dudo que a estas alturas pase algo más.

—Bella tiene razón—coincidió Lauren aburrida. — No sé que hacemos aquí plantadas a oscuras cuando podríamos haber llamado a un streapper. Tenemos que celebrar la despedida de soltera de Rosalie.

—Ya os he dicho que será la semana que viene en _El Averno_ —le informó Rosalie con desganas. —La fiesta de Halloween lo acapara todo.

Al igual que Bella, Rosalie no sentía demasiada simpatía por Jessica ni Lauren. Solo había hecho el esfuerzo de aguantarlas porque Nessie le había pedido que las invitase. El número perfecto para una sesión de espiritismo era el cinco. Necesitaban animar a Bella. Las últimas semanas había estado demasiado apagada. Incluso más que desde el día que Edward había partido hacia Kabul.

Y Rosalie Hale compartiría mesa con el mismísimo diablo con tal que su concuñada volviese a estar alegre. ¿Qué importaba una noche con aquellas dos cabezas huecas?

—Bueno, pues si no hay boys, ¿por qué no nos vamos a tomar unas copas?—Intervino Jessica. —La planchette no se va a mover solo porque la estemos mirando.

— ¡Claro que se ha movido!—Exclamó Nessie simulando sentirse gravemente ofendida. —Lo que pasa que a ti no te ha gustado que los espíritus hayan dicho que Mike Newton pierde aceite…

— ¡Tú has movido la tablilla!—Le acusó Jessica acalorada, enrojeciéndose a medida que Nessie era incapaz de contener su risa. — ¡No has hecho otra cosa que escribir mensajes muy verdes!

—Bueno, ya está bien—concilió Rosalie. —Esta noche tal vez no haya suficientes energías para que los espíritus se manifiesten. Propongo intentarlo una vez más y si no pasa nada, nos vamos de copas. —Propinó un puntapié en la pierna de Bella cuando ésta hizo un amago de protesta. —Bien; lo primero que tenemos que hacer es juntar nuestras manos y espirar e inspirar rítmicamente hasta que se limpien nuestra energía vital. Tenemos que hacerlo cinco veces. —Todas la imitaron y lo hicieron al unísono como si estuviesen programadas para ello. —Una vez nos hayamos librado de energías negativas, podremos llamar a los espíritus. —Respiró profundamente y con voz potente, reclamó exigente: —Llamamos a los seres del más allá que se encuentren en esta habitación. ¿Hay alguien aquí? Si lo hay, manifiéstate…

Antes de que Rosalie terminase su frase, la ventana se abrió con violencia, chocándose contra la pared y un fuerte viento apagó las velas de alrededor de la tabla.

Por un instante, todas ellas quedaron conmocionadas y perdieron la capacidad de hablar. Rápidamente, Bella se repuso del susto inicial y se rió quedamente. Era una noche ventosa, como las de finales de octubre, y seguramente la ventana no se habría cerrado correctamente. No había que culpar a ninguna fuerza extraña de aquel suceso.

Resignada a que no pasase nada, decidió dar por terminada la sesión.

—Hoy no es nuestro día, chicas.

Las demás asintieron, y encendieron las luces en busca de sus abrigos. Tendrían que olvidar su frustrante encuentro con el más allá con un par de gin tonics.

— ¡Fiesta, fiesta, fiesta!—Gritó Nessie mientras bailoteaba hacia el perchero en busca de su abrigo y el de Bella.

Se lo lanzó y la empezó a meter prisa para que se lo pusiese.

—De acuerdo—cedió ésta. —Pero solo un par de horas. Mañana tengo sesión de cuentos de terror con treinta adolescentes.

—Necesitas salir—le aconsejó Rosalie. —Además quiero que me ayudes a decorar _El Averno_ para la fiesta. Es mi primer Halloween en _Athropos_ y quiero que todo salga perfecto.

—Tres horas—accedió dando a entender que aquella era su última oferta. Ni Nessie ni Rosalie insistieron más. Ya era todo un logro que Bella cediese a salir con ellas.

Iba a coger su bolso colgado en la silla, cuando se fijó en la mesa y vio la tabla de oui-ja totalmente abierta y sin recoger. Instintivamente, iba a mover la planchette hacia la palabra _adiós_, cuando alguien le agarró de la muñeca y se lo impidió.

—Bella, es tarde—le urgió Nessie. —Por favor, esta vez no empieces con la manía del orden. Tienes toda la noche para recogerlo. Ahora solo hay ganas de fiesta.

—Ness, solo voy a tardar cinco minutos. No me gusta que eso se quede abierto. No me da muy buena espina…—Recordó vagamente unas palabras de advertencia sin asociar el consejo con el rostro de la persona. Como si aquello hubiese pasado en otra vida anterior. Y haría cualquier cosa por no ver como su hermana resoplaba con impaciencia.

—No ha pasado nada en todo el tiempo que hemos estado. Dudo que ahora que nos vamos se manifieste algo. —Luego se rió tontamente. —Además, si algún espíritu se cuela en nuestra casa, le añadiremos cierto estatus. Toda casa con pedigree en _Athropos _tiene que tener un fantasma paseándose a sus anchas.

—Cierto—coincidió Angela. No había que olvidar que la casa de su abuela pasaba por ser la más encantada de todo _Athropos _con diez fantasmas conviviendo en ella.

—Lo malo de tener inquilinos es que ellos no contribuyen en los gastos de la casa. Aparte que si nos toca un pervertido me las veré venir para entrar en la ducha o bailar en pelotas en mi cuarto—bromeó Nessie mientras Bella ponía los ojos en blanco pidiendo paciencia.

Antes de que cambiase de opinión, Rosalie le agarró de la manga tirando hacia ella, y Nessie la empujaba por atrás, hasta que lograron que saliese por el umbral de la puerta. Dio un fuerte portazo sin mirar hacia atrás antes de que Bella se arrepintiese.

* * *

Pasear por las calles de _Athropos_ por la noche era lo más similar que hacerlo por un cementerio. A Bella se le oprimía el pecho al oír tan solo sus tacones chocando contra el asfalto en medio de la nada. Agradeció llegar a su casa antes de que la niebla bajase y la visibilidad se redujese a niveles casi nulos.

Habían pasado tres horas justas, y como prometió, había llegado a su casa. La excusa; tenía que prepararse la clase antes de irse a dormir; sino, no sería persona.

La urgencia era de otro tipo. Era algo que llevaba obsesionándole meses. Por suerte, Nessie se había entretenido con Jacob y tardaría unas tres horas más… ¡Cómo mínimo!

Con ansiedad se quitó el abrigo y lo lanzó hacia el sofá, y se dirigió a la pequeña sala donde tenía su despacho.

Sin darse tiempo a sentarse, encendió el ordenador tamborileando con los dedos sobre la mesa mientras éste empezaba a arrancar.

Se le escapó un resoplo impaciente cuando se metió en internet y no acababa de encontrar la página.

¿Cómo podía tener un modem tan lento? Estaba pagando cincuenta dólares al mes por ello.

Se metió en su correo, con ansiedad, aun sabiendo la respuesta. O la falta de ella.

Había varios correos de su hermana Nessie donde tenía que completar unas cadenas, un par de ellos de sus suegros invitándola a Chicago para cenar e ir de compras con Esme y uno de su jefe, el director del instituto _Hades_, para recordarle las actividades de Halloween. Ninguno de ellos era lo que ella estaba esperando.

Y una noche más tendría que acostarse con la decepción teñida de angustia y de negros presentimientos. Un mes más de insomnio y pesadillas relacionadas con la muerte. Una vez más despertar con la almohada mojada de lágrimas de nostalgia y oscuras sombras anegando sus expectativas.

Apagó el ordenador de golpe y salió de aquella sala como si saliese ardiendo del infierno.

Se fijó en la mesa y en el tablero de oui-ja, aun abierto, y aparentemente en orden.

Frunció el ceño. ¿Había estado la planchette todo el rato en la palabra _Hola_? Estaba cansada, eso era todo. Pero antes de irse debía recoger. No había pasado absolutamente nada durante todo aquel tiempo que habían estado jugando, aun así, lo mejor no era arriesgarse. Su casa no era lo suficientemente antigua para albergar a un habitante sobrenatural; y menos si éste estaba irritado por el cambio de hábitat.

Se sentó enfrente de ésta dispuesta a decir las palabras rituales para cerrar la tabla, cuando un golpe seco de un objeto chocando contra el suelo la distrajo.

Se trataba de un retrato. Por suerte no había oído romperse el cristal, por lo que no había daños de los que lamentarse.

Lo cogió del suelo, y al observarlo, sus rasgos se contrajeron por el dolor.

¿Cómo podía imaginarse ella que Edward tendría que partir hacia Afganistán tan solo seis semanas de su boda? Cierto que éste había prometido que aquella sería su ultima misión como militar. Después de sus dos años, se convertiría en un civil y se mudarían a Chicago para trabajar en la consulta de su padre, Carlisle.

En ocasiones envidiaba a Rosalie. Todo hubiese sido más sencillo si Emmett hubiese sido el hermano aventurero y Edward se hubiese conformado con enseñar gimnasia a los niños.

No se había dado cuenta que sus dedos estaban tamborileando sobre la oui-ja y que su anillo se había desprendido de su dedo anular, para encontrarse en el medio de la tabla.

Debería volver a ponérselo. En su lugar se dedicó a jugar con él, haciéndolo girar sobre la tabla.

Conexión. Era algo que había adquirido a lo largo de los años. El amor se había sembrado en terreno firme, regado con la inocencia y pureza infantil y germinando con la madurez y el día a día. Y por esa razón, Bella intuía, o sabía, que algo no iba bien.

Nessie se reía de sus intuiciones diciendo que su poder de bruja fallaba y Rosalie le calmaba riñéndole por ponerse en lo peor. Le recordaba que pronto estaría en casa y dejaría de lamentarse.

Cada día que pasaba, una sombra reconcomía sus pensamientos.

Observó largamente su anillo girando entre sus dedos y la base donde se sujetaba.

Tal vez sí. Tal vez no. En arriesgarse estaba la clave.

Suspiró dejando un atisbo de advertencia en un rincón muy profundo de su mente, y exclamó en voz alta:

—Tú me prometiste que el tiempo pasaría como un suspiro y, cada día que pasa, el aire me abrasa los pulmones. ¿Por qué cada minuto que transcurre es un lastre sobre mis hombros? Quiero que sepas que daría todos los días que me quedan de vivir sobre la tierra por tenerte un solo día… ¡Tan solo un maldito día!...entre mis brazos. Que todo vuelva a ser lo que tuvo que ser antes de que una maldita parca lo enredase todo. No creo que esté pidiendo tanto, ¿no crees? Todos los días que me quedan por vivir por un solo día. Un magnifico jodido trato. Yo no dudaría en aceptar.

El anillo dejó de girar entre sus dedos y el silencio se volvió demasiado agobiante. Por un momento se quedó estática en el sitio. Cuando fue capaz de reorganizar sus ideas, se rió de si misma.

Ningún espíritu saldría de aquella tabla para agarrarla de los pelos y arrastrarla a su mundo. Aquello era muy de película serie B. No debía asustarse como lo haría una niña con el monstruo de debajo de la cama.

Sonriendo, se levantó para dirigirse a su cuarto y cambiarse. Necesitaba sentir el calor del algodón de las sabanas sobre la piel de sus tobillos. Estaba tan cansada.

_Todos los días que te quedan por vivir por un solo día._

Aquellas palabras aparecieron cuando estaba en duermevela.

* * *

_A pesar de estar caminando sin sentido con un liviano vestido blanco y totalmente descalza, Bella no sentía frío. _

_Era muy extraño que aquella noche no hubiese niebla. Luna llena y cielo oscuro plagado de estrellas. _

_Lo agradecía. Eso le permitía admirar el paisaje de las orillas del Estigia._

_Jamás se habría imaginado que estuviese tan lleno de vida. Hierba que rivalizaría con las esmeraldas, totalmente cubierta por extrañas flores como narcisos, asfódelos __(5) __y crisantemos blancos __(6)_.

_Pero lo más extraño de todo era aquel granado __(7) __plantado en el medio de aquel paisaje. Bella no tenía constancia de que creciesen por esta zona._

_Pronto se percató que no estaba sola. _

_Alguien estaba, de pie, equilibrando todo su peso sobre el tronco de aquel árbol._

_Por la altura y la constitución, intuía que era un hombre. Al acercarse un poco más, fue visualizando más detalles como el color del cabello broncíneo, los ojos verdes, facciones muy apolíneas y su cuerpo simulado en el uniforme de camuflaje del ejército._

_Su corazón se aceleraba en su pecho, acelerando el paso hasta casi correr._

"_¿Será o no será?", se preguntaba expectante._

"_Isabella", oyó que el hombre la llamaba._

_No lo dudo más. Aquella era su voz. Más ronca y profunda con un ligero toque musical al final de las palabras, pero definitivamente era él._

_Edward. Edward. Edward._

_Estiró los brazos hacia él y se estrechó violentamente contra su cuerpo. Solo después, de la impresión inicial, notó el frío que emanaba la piel de su marido. Con constantes caricias y besos esperaba que entrase en calor. La noche no era la típica de aquella estación; o eso pensaba ella._

"_Te he extrañado tanto, amor", susurró en su oído después de la cascada de besos inicial. Tenía la sensación de que Edward se había mostrado impasible ante ellos. Estaba algo decepcionada por aquel recibimiento._

_Delicadamente, aun así, con firmeza, Edward separó el cuerpo de su esposa del suyo, pero no deshizo su abrazo. _

_Le dedicó una larga mirada que dejó completamente de piedra a Bella. _

_¿Tan duro había sido Afganistán para que toda su calidez había desaparecido?_

_Edward acarició tenuemente su mejilla; pero no era un gesto de ternura, si no un gesto bastante automático. Incluso sus dedos estaban fríos._

"_Edward…", intentó musitar antes de que Edward le pusiese un gélido dedos en sus labios._

"_¡Shhh! Amor, todo anda bien", susurró. "Tú me llamaste y yo he acudido a tu llamada. No más lloros, querida. He venido para reclamarte como mi esposa."_

"_Yo ya soy tu esposa…", tartamudeó, confusa._

"_Solo en vida, querida. Solo en vida". Le acarició un mechón de su cabello y se acercó a su oído para susurrarle: "Lo que se ha unido en vida, que la muerte no lo separe."_

_Acto seguido, alzó el brazo y cogió una granada del árbol, la partió y comió algunos granos. Después, se lo ofreció a Bella, que le observaba muy intrigada._

"_Esto nos unirá eternamente", explicó. "Come unos granos."_

_Bella obedeció sin rechistar y se metió un puñado de granos en la boca. Mientras los masticaba, su sabor se le quedó en su paladar. Agridulce._

"_Y ahora, esposa mía, no puedes ir a una boda sin un ajuar". Le entregó una flor de narciso y le puso sobre su coronilla, una corona hecha con crisantemos y asfódelos._

_Por muy incomprensible que todo pareciese, Bella no hizo un solo comentario. Pero se preguntaba cuando se podrían ir a casa. La niebla estaba volviendo a bajar._

"_Edward"_

"_Nuestro sequito viene", le señaló al río. "¿No los ves? ¿No los oyes?"_

_Estuvo a punto de negar cuando su olfato captó un olor parecido a la cera mezclada con el incienso. Y después oyó como el agua se movía._

_Y a medida que iba oyendo, también visualizaba luces formando una hilera. _

_Al acercarse más hacia ellos, los dedos de Bella agarraron el uniforme de su esposo, completamente aterrada ante el espectáculo._

_Una fila de barcas se desplazaba dejándose llevar por la corriente. Lo más asombroso de todo era los extraños personajes subidos a ellas. _

_Sujetando un candil, y cubiertos por una capa negra, cuya capucha tapaba por completo su rostro, le parecían unos seres temibles. Ni siquiera podía estar segura de que fuesen humanos. Solo el que parecía el líder se le podía ver el rostro y el porte, y aquello no era lo que más le atemorizaba. _

_Sus fríos ojos azules fijos en ella, le hacían sentir como si la tierra se hubiese abierto bajo sus pies y estuviese a punto de tragársela._

_Eran tan inhumanos. _

_Habían sido unos segundos, pero le había parecido una eternidad. Se sintió aliviada cuando la barca avanzó y la perdió de vista._

_Al terminar de pasar la fila, una barca desembarcó cerca de donde se encontraban ellos. _

_Bella quería preguntar que era todo eso; Edward tiró de ella para que subiesen a la barca._

"_Confía en mí", susurró ayudándola a subir. "Nos indican donde tenemos que ir."_

_Ella decidió no hacer una sola pregunta por muy terrorífico que le pareciese todo. Por lo tanto se puso la capa que Edward le extendió en completo silencio._

_La barca empezó a moverse sola por el río, a pesar de tener un rumbo fijo. Parecía que se movía por su propia voluntad._

_Se sobresaltó cuando notó algo muy frío rozándole la piel de la muñeca. Se relajó, parcialmente, cuando vio que se trataban de los dedos de Edward._

_El viaje transcurrió en silencio, tan solo interrumpido por los murmullos de Edward. Parecía que estaba recitando algo._

_Incluso, en aquellos instantes, como profesora de literatura que era, le hubiese gustado saber de que poema trataba._

"Nosotros y los muertos cabalgamos rápido en la noche…" (8)

"_Edward", le llamó la atención para que dejase de recitar. Aquel verso le había congelado la sangre en las venas. "¿Dónde nos conduce todo esto?"_

_Él acercó sus labios a su sien y antes de darle un suave beso, susurró: _

"_¿Asustada, amor mío? ¡No debes estarlo! Solo nos conducen a descansar a nuestro tálamo"._

_Para entonces, habían llegado a su destino, y aquella extraña fila se había vuelto a poner en camino. _

_Edward volvió a dar la mano a Bella y los siguieron en silencio y con la cabeza agachada hasta llegar a su destino._

_Bella pensó que no podía ser cierto. ¿Qué clase de broma pesada le estaba gastando Edward? Aquellas personas les habían conducido hacia el cementerio._

_Iba a reprocharle a Edward que clase de broma era aquella, cuando se percató que él no estaba a su lado. Había desaparecido._

_Bella miró por todos lados y no le encontraba. _

_Para entonces, la fila se había parado y se disponían a rodear algo._

_Imperiosa, ella rompió aquella tétrica procesión, apartando violentamente a varios de sus miembros hasta acercarse al camino._

_Anduvo lentamente hasta encontrarse frente a ella una lapida y dos ataúdes._

_El corazón se le paró en el pecho cuando leyó lo que estaba grabado en la lapida:_

_**Edward A. Cullen: 1981—2010**_

_**Isabella M. Cullen: 1982—2010**_

_**Lo que se ha unido en vida, que no lo separe la muerte.**_

"_Invocaste su espíritu en la medianoche oscura, con himnos y tañidos y gemidos; pero nosotros os devolvemos al hogar, joven esposa, para la fiesta nupcial más hermosa."__(9)_

_El joven rubio de mirada fría se dirigió hacia los ataúdes, y los abrió, ante la desesperación de una Bella, que solo podía arrodillarse por no tener fuerza en sus piernas._

_Y allí, como si estuviese sumido en un apacible sueño, se encontraba Edward, sonriente y tranquilo, como si hubiese recibido la visita de Tánatos cuando estaba bajo el influjo de Hipnos __(10)__._

_Bella se tuvo que morder el puño para no agitarse con sus sollozos._

_Al abrir el segundo ataúd, no pudo evitar un grito sobrecogedor cuando se descubrió a ella misma, de idéntica postura, con su flor de narciso, como cetro, y su corona de asfódelos y crisantemos. _

"_Fuera de tu cuerpo y liberada: El cielo conservará tu alma eterna…" __(11)__, clamaron hasta ensordecerla aquellas almas penitentes._

* * *

Bella empezó a patalear con furia las sabanas. Aun permanecía en ella la angustia de sentir como se ahogaba. Tenía la garganta irritada de haber chillado…y un ligero sabor agridulce en su paladar. El sabor de aquella fruta.

Se incorporó y se masajeó las sienes para pensar.

Por muy real que le hubiese parecido, aquello era un sueño. Quizás solo fuese una metáfora de sus más profundos terrores. Pero se encontraba, sana y salva, en su cama.

El despertador no había sonado aun. Pero por diez minutos, no se iba a quedar haciendo el vago en la cama.

Se tuvo que buscar una bata. Estaba completamente helada.

Y el frío no se iba de su cuerpo, a pesar de la ducha con agua muy caliente. Esperaba que no se le hubiese roto la calefacción.

Temblando, se vistió y empezó a desayunar, leyendo la nota que Nessie le había dejado en la mesa. Se quedaba con Jake todo el día y no dormiría en casa. Hoy no lo había debido de hacer. Nessie odiaba madrugar.

Empezó a coger los papeles y los libros que necesitaba para su clase, y al dirigirse al comedor, vio, de nuevo, la tabla de oui-ja abierta. La planchette se encontraba en la palabra _Hola._

¡Oh, sí! Ella debería cerrarla, pero había algo que le corría aun más prisa, y se dirigió hacia el despacho para encender de nuevo el ordenador, expectante y temblorosa.

Esta vez esperó con paciencia a que se cargase la página del todo y entró en su correo.

Se tensó en la silla cuando le pareció oír unas pisadas detrás de ella. Agudizó el oído; efectivamente, había alguien más en la casa.

Meneó la cabeza, divertida. Debía tratarse de Nessie que se le había olvidado algo, o iba a pedir que le hiciese el desayuno a Jake y ella.

—Creo que ya eres lo suficientemente mayor como para poner la sartén y hacer tortitas—la regañó. —Eso te ayudará a saber lo que los mayores llamamos responsabilidad.

—Soy consciente de ello—le contestó una voz masculina que hizo que su corazón se le subiese a la garganta. Por inercia, se giró, y al observar al hombre vestido de militar, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Él se limitó a sonreír con su sonrisa predilecta, y responder con voz alegre: —Pero eso no significa que no eche de menos la forma de hacerme las tortitas.

Tirando la silla al suelo, Bella se abalanzó hacia él, estrechando su cuerpo contra el suyo, y abrazándole con fuerza sin dejar de sollozar por ello.

—Edward, Edward, Edward…—Empezó a hipar.

— ¡Shhh!—La tranquilizó mientras la mecía entre sus brazos. — ¿No sabes que cuando lloras te pones muy fea? Es un decir. —Rió tranquilamente cuando ella sollozó más fuerte. —Siempre serás lo más bonito que mis ojos han visto nunca. — Metió sus dedos en sus ondulaciones castañas, peinándolo delicadamente, y besó con ternura su rostro, secando cada una de sus lágrimas.

Una vez, se hubo tranquilizando, apoyó la cabeza sobre el hueco de su hombro, respirando profundamente y cerrando los ojos. Como si hubiese encontrado su lugar seguro.

— ¿Cómo has conseguido entrar?

—Has dejado la puerta abierta, Bella. —le pareció que había cierto reproche en su voz.

— ¡Oh!—Musitó. Habría jurado que ella había cerrado con cerrojo.

—Sabes a lo que me refiero. —Edward alzó su rostro para mirarla. Se desconcertó un poco al verle tan pálido, ojeroso y, sobre todo, con una extraña sombra que apagaba el brillo de sus ojos. —Y sabes el motivo por el que estoy aquí.

—Tiene que ser un permiso—musitó Bella confusa. — ¿Qué otra cosa pudiera ser?

Éste se limitó a encogerse de hombros:

—Si quieres llamarlo por ese eufemismo, adelante.

Bella seguía sin comprender el lenguaje críptico de su marido. Pero no quería discutir.

—Edward, ahora no, por favor—suplicó. Acarició su pómulo y susurró: —Este momento nos pertenece y me niego a gastarlo en palabras vanas.

Y antes de que pudiese replicar, Bella estampó sus labios con fuerza sobre los suyos.

Estaban tan fríos.

Bella se sorprendió, que aun después de hacer el amor, el fibroso cuerpo de Edward estuviese frío.

¿Realmente importaba? Depositó un beso en su hombro y se acomodó sobre él, amoldando sus curvas contra su cuerpo. Sentía como si fuese su pilar fundamental.

Aquel había sido el día más feliz de los dieciocho meses anteriores.

Por primera vez en su vida laboral, Bella había faltado a clase con la excusa de estar enferma.

Iba a disfrutar de su marido todo el día y nada ni nadie le iban a estropear ese momento.

Habían hablado sobre cosas tontas, disfrutado en silencio de su mutua compañía, hecho el amor en el sofá, comido pizza y vuelto a hacer el amor en su dormitorio. ¿No era aquello el paraíso? ¿Qué importaba que Edward estuviese taciturno y su voz hubiese adquirido un tono profundo con tendencia a cantar las palabras? La guerra cambiaba hasta el hombre más duro.

Edward dejó a un lado su profunda tristeza, y dibujó en sus labios una sonrisa torcida. Depositó a Bella en la cama y se inclinó, buscando algo debajo de la cama.

—Cierra los ojos—le ordenó al instante.

Ella le obedeció al instante, pero los abrió con sorpresa al sentir algo suave y templado rozándole la piel de su vientre.

— ¡Edward!—Chilló riéndose— ¿Qué diablos crees que estás haciendo?

—Deberías disfrutar más de las sorpresas, mi amor—le reprochó inocente.

Vio la flor que tenía en la mano y le hizo recordar algo que la estremeció.

— ¿Bella?

— ¡Oh, Dios!—Se rió histérica intentando quitarle importancia. —Creo que un narciso no es la flor más adecuada para regalar.

—Yo creo que es la más adecuada—contestó Edward educadamente pero con un toque misterioso.

— ¿Me estás llamando narcisista?

—No exactamente. ¿Sabes que el narciso fue la flor que condujo a Perséfone al inframundo?

— ¿Y eso?— Bella tragó saliva.

—Iba por el campo, despreocupada y alegre y vio un narciso. Tentada por su belleza, no se controló y fue a cogerlo. Tuvo la mala fortuna, que Hades estaba al acecho, abrió la tierra y raptó a Perséfone para convertirla en la reina del inframundo.

—Una bella historia—comentó Bella con un nudo en la garganta. — ¿Tiene un final feliz?

—Eso depende de cómo lo quieras ver—le respondió Edward. —La moraleja de la historia es que todo lo que pertenece al inframundo vuelve a él; tarde o temprano.

Bella se aovilló colocándose las sabanas, produciéndose así un incomodo silencio.

—No sé por qué viene todo esto. —Se atrevió a romper el silencio. —Es como si quisieras meter miedo a un chiquillo que va con sus caramelos a una casa.

Edward le dedicó una mirada torva.

—Quizás los mayores deberían escuchar más las historias de miedo. Existen para advertirnos de que todos los tratos se cumplen. ¿Verdad, Bella?

A pesar de tener un nudo en el estómago, Bella intentó que todo volviese como antes. No le gustaba como se estaba derivando la conversación.

—Déjalo para mañana—suplicó. Se incorporó para abrazar su espalda. —Mañana será otro día. Pero concédenos la noche, Edward.

Los músculos de su espalda se relajaron. Señal de que Edward iba a ceder.

—Está bien—concedió. Se volvió hacia ella y la tumbó sobre la cama para situarse, a la vez, sobre ella. —Esta noche es nuestra. —La besó los labios mientras la acariciaba las mejillas con el pulgar. —Mañana todo va a cambiar.

—Te quiero, Edward—le contestó medio adormilada.

—Bella. —Oyó su nombre en la oscuridad de un sueño. —Lo que se ha unido en vida, que la muerte no lo separe.

* * *

Medio dormida, Bella apagó el despertador.

Por primera vez, no le apetecía levantarse de la cama. Había tenido un sueño. Un sueño demasiado hermoso. Incluso había retazos de él. Las sabanas olían al perfume de Edward.

Pero era como intentar coger las nubes con las manos, hizo el esfuerzo de incorporarse.

Tuvo que protegerse el cuerpo con los brazos. Hacía tanto frío.

¿Se habría estropeado la calefacción?

Cuando se duchó y vistió aun notaba esa sensación calándose hasta los tuétanos.

Se dirigía hacia el comedor, lanzando maldiciones contra el termostato de la calefacción, cuando vio a alguien sentado en la silla.

Se sobresaltó sin que su grito saliese de la garganta al ver que aquel chico joven de aspecto desaliñado y cubierto, parcialmente, su rostro por la capucha de su enorme sudadera, permanecía tranquilamente sentado, mirándola fijamente sin reparos.

Aquellos ojos acerados la atraparon y fue incapaz de emitir el más leve balbuceo.

—La puerta estaba abierta—contestó el chico inalterable. Tenía un acento musical que le hacía alargar las palabras. Ese toque le daba cierto aire sombrío.

—Eso no es motivo para entrar sin permiso. —Se logró sobreponer Bella.

—Pues espero que lo tengas en cuenta la próxima vez que tú lo hagas—le acusó el chico. Después, sopló para retirarse un mechón rubio de los ojos, y continuó: — He venido a darte un recado.

— ¿Un recado?—Bella simuló un ligero temblor en sus dedos. En realidad, no estaba segura de querer saber de que se trataba.

—Sí. Es de parte de Alice. Ya tienes el libro. Debes ir a recogerlo a primera hora.

—Gracias—asintió Bella. —Y si has terminado…

El muchacho se levantó de la silla, riendo.

—No hace falta que te pongas a la defensiva, Isabella. —Le hizo un saludo militar. —Hasta luego.

Isabella cogió el móvil de su bolso y empezó a teclear, nerviosa.

— ¡Como no te hayas ido en…

—Existen formas más educadas de decirme que me vaya de casa, ¿no crees, Bells?—Se sobresaltó al oír la voz de su hermana. — ¿Qué te pasa?—preguntó cuando vio que Bella estaba muy pálida. — ¡Como si hubieras visto un fantasma! Te aseguro que si murieseis hoy y te hiciesen la autopsia, serías un caso de ciencia ficción—se rió de su chiste malo.

—Yo…—tartamudeaba. —…Yo estaba alterada. Es que se ha estropeado la calefacción.

—Cierto—notó Nessie frotándose los brazos. —Hace más frío aquí que en la calle.

— ¿Qué haces vestida así?—Preguntó para cambiar de tema. —Pareces una viciosa del emo core. Ya veo que Jake es un jodido depravado.

— ¡Ja, ja, ja!—Exclamó Nessie. —Estoy disfrazada de Catwoman. Jake va de Batman. El cuero me hace resaltar mis curvas.

— ¿Has salido así a la calle? Se supone que debes ir disfrazada el día de Halloween…

— ¿Y en que día crees que estás, Bells?—Bella la miró asombrada. Nessie estaba hablando muy seria. —Hoy es día treinta y uno. Lo raro sería que salieses sin disfraz a la calle.

Se tuvo que sentar para asimilar la información.

¿Día treinta y uno? Eso no podía ser verdad. Le faltaba el día de ayer. Era imposible que desapareciese un día como por arte de magia…

…A menos que…

…¡No, imposible! ¡Aquello solo había sido un sueño!

—No recuerdo que hice ayer—murmuró para si misma intentando que pensamientos aterradores no le viniesen a la cabeza.

—Tú nunca sabes en que día vives, hermanita—bromeó Nessie. —Por eso te he traído el disfraz—le quitó la tela para guardarlo— ¡Voila!—Le señaló un hermoso vestido blanco. —Una hermosa novia gótica. Tenía que ser algo que fuese con tu estilo y no protestases mucho.

Bella se limitó a asentir y dejarse vestir y peinar por su hermana como una autómata, mientras ésta charlaba animadamente sin parar.

Se sentía atrapada en una novela de Henry James.

Hubo un detalle del vestido que le llamó la atención.

— ¿Qué es esa corona que me estás poniendo?—Preguntó con un hilo de voz.

—Es una corona de crisantemos—le explicó. —Se supone que eres una novia gótica. ¡Ya sabes! Todo el rollo del amor y la muerte…

Bella dejó de oírla mientras todo empezaba a quedarse muy oscuro a su alrededor.

Todo menos la mesa que tenía sobre ella la tabla de oui-ja. Todavía estaba abierta y con la planchette en la palabra _hola_. Pero lo más llamativo de todo era aquella flor que había encima. Era un narciso.

"_Nosotros y los muertos cabalgamos rápido en la noche…" _Le vino un extraño verso a la cabeza.

Bella cogió el narciso y se preparó para salir.

— ¡Eh!—Protestó Nessie. — ¿Dónde crees que vas? ¡Aun no he terminado de peinarte!

—Es importante—urgió Bella cogiendo la puerta.

—Vale—concedió. —Pero sabes que hagas lo que hagas, tienes que estar en el _Averno_ a partir de las ocho de la noche. Ya sabes que Rosalie no te lo perdonará ni aunque estuvieses muerta. Irá a tu tumba a desenterrar tu cadáver y llevarte a la fiesta por los pelos.

Bella sonrió con una ternura nostálgica a su hermana pequeña.

—Esté donde esté, siempre te cuidaré—le aseguró. —Hasta luego, Ness. —Aquel tono de voz era extraño incluso para ella.

* * *

—Sí que somos madrugadores, ¿eh?—Una simpática dependienta, algo entrada en años, saludó a Bella. — ¿En qué puedo ayudarte, bonita?

Bella tuvo que tomar aire para poder contestarle. Había acelerado demasiado su paso para llegar a la librería. Era algo que se le escapaba, pero tenía la sensación de encontrar las respuestas que necesitaba.

—Estoy buscando a su ayudante. Ella me atendió para buscar un libro que me tenían que traer desde Chicago y…

Se fue callando a medida que los pequeños ojos de la dependienta se iban haciendo más visibles sobre sus gafas de culo de botella. Era como si la estuviese hablando en algún idioma desconocido.

—Querida mía, no sé de quien estás hablando—le contestó muy enserio. —Yo hace más de diez años, desde la muerte de mi Richard, que llevo la tienda sola.

Bella sintió como el alma se le caía a los pies.

—No es por dudar de su palabra, pero hace dos días una chica joven me atendió. Puede tratarse de su hija o su sobrina.

—Lo siento, querida—negó. —Yo no tengo hijos ni otros parientes. Alguien te ha debido gastar una broma.

— ¿Seguro que no confió a nadie la tienda hace dos días?—Bella confiaba en que tuviese escasa memoria y no lo recordase. —Era muy pequeña, pelo moreno corto y facciones de duende. Se llamaba Alice… ¡hum!...Alice Brandon.

La sorpresa se dibujó en los rasgos de la dependienta. A Bella le pareció que sus ojos brillaban ilusionados y una gran sonrisa le cruzó la cara.

— ¿Estás seguro que ella te dijo que era Alice Brandon?—Bella tenía la impresión que se pondría a saltar de un momento a otro de dicha.

Bella asintió, no muy convencida de compartir la alegría de la dependienta.

— ¡No sabes lo feliz que me haces, joven!—Se secó una lágrima. —Hay una parte de la tienda que siempre está fría, pero creí que era un problema con los conductos de la calefacción. —Carraspeó y le contó: —Supongo que eras muy pequeña cuando esta tienda sufrió un incendio. Fue hace unos veinte años. En él, murió la joven dependienta que Richard tenía contratada. Se llamaba Alice Brandon y era tal como la has descrito. Eso no es todo. Se dice que Alice tenía un novio muy problemático. Nunca se supo si fue un accidente, premeditado o un homicidio; el caso que el chico apareció colgado en las vigas del techo de su casa. Alice hizo un extraño pacto con las almas del más allá para volver a ver a su novio, y dos días después, se produjo el incendio.

—Es solo una leyenda, ¿verdad?—Murmuró Bella, empalideciendo. La sangre le mudaba de la cara.

La dependienta se rió a carcajadas.

—Yo espero que no. Tener un fantasma en la tienda puede atraerme muchos clientes—comentó. —Además, siempre es sabio seguir sus consejos.

De pronto, se dio cuenta de algo.

— ¿Eres Isabella Cullen?—Ésta asintió. —Por eso tenía yo un encargo de Chicago. Esto debe ser para ti—le entregó el paquete. —Parece un libro interesante.

—Sí lo es—musitó esta. —Gracias por todo. Y que tenga un buen día de Halloween—le deseó mientas se disponía a salir de la tienda.

La dependienta le agarró de la manga del vestido.

—Toma preciosa. —Le dio una manzana de caramelo. — ¿Truco o trato?

— ¿Truco o trato?—Le respondió Isabella.

Y salió de la tienda.

A pesar de ser tan temprano, Athropos era un bullicio de gente disfrazada. Incluso se podía oír a alguna madre, desesperada por ver como su hijo tiraba huevos en las casas antes de que fuese hora.

Mas Bella parecía estar caminando en una dimensión paralela, distraída, desenvolviendo el papel y fijándose en el libro.

Alguien había situado un marcapáginas en la mitad del libro.

Lo abrió por esa página y se topó con un poema. Parecía antiguo, aunque databa de 1773.

A medida que iba leyendo, verso a verso, fragmentos de imágenes, olores y sabores circulaban, caóticos, por su mente como si fuese un circuito de carreras.

Un sabor agridulce de la granada…

El tacto de un pétalo sobre su piel…

La risa de Edward…

El olor a incienso y cera…

La risa de Edward…

Oscuros encapuchados cruzando el Estigia en barcas…

Su risa ante la sensación de las caricias de Edward…

Luces de velas en la oscuridad…

Un cementerio bajo la luz de la luna…

Los besos de Edward en su rostro…

…Y sobre todo, aquellos versos recitados con voz lúgubre.

Ahora estaban metidos en su cabeza, grabados a fuego intenso.

—…_Mira, ¡Mira! La luna brilla: Nosotros y los muertos cabalgamos rápido en la noche…_

La oscuridad la embargó y, de pronto, se sintió encerrada en algo muy estrecho. Oía, como desde el exterior, las palabas cavaban y echaban tierra sobre donde ella se encontraba. Intentaba chillar, arañar y luchar por salir, pero el aire le quemaba los pulmones, las uñas se le caían ensangrentadas y los músculos se agarrotaban.

Y como frase fúnebre, pudo escuchar su irreflexiva promesa.

_Todos los días que te quedan por vivir por un solo día._

Una luz le hizo abrir los ojos. Los volvió a cerrar; era demasiado fuerte. Tuvo que acostumbrarse a ella antes de poder visualizar algo.

Lo primero que le extrañó que no hubiese niebla y el cielo estuviese completamente raso. Le sorprendió agradablemente que los rayos de sol impactase en su piel y el calor fuese gratificante.

Se dio cuenta que había caminado mucho.

Se encontraba en las orillas del Estigia, bajo el puente.

Ella había visto aquel paisaje antes. Verde esmeralda y lleno de asfódelos y narcisos.

Pronto se cansó del sol y buscó refugio debajo de un árbol. Le era muy familiar. Miró hacia arriba y vio un fruto redondo en él.

Una caricia en la piel de su muñeca la hizo reaccionar.

Se asustó del encapuchado que se encontraba junto a ella; pero, al reconocer su pelo cobrizo y sus ojos verdes, sonrió.

—No te he contado el final de la historia, Bella—dijo Edward. —Hades quiso tener a Perséfone consigo como reina del inframundo. Y por eso le dio unos granos de esa fruta. —Le señaló una granada. —Aquello hizo que ella se atase al mundo de los muertos y no saliese de allí.

— ¿Ese es el final feliz?—Bella enarcó una ceja, incrédula.

—No tengas miedo—la tranquilizó con una sonrisa. —Yo, al principio también lo tenía; después comprendí que todo seguía su curso. Estaba un poco triste porque me iba a separar de ti por un tiempo. Entonces escuché tu voz y…—Movió la cabeza apenado. —No debí haber acudido a tu llamada.

—Pero lo hiciste—le interrumpió una voz femenina. Bella miró y descubrió bajo la capucha a la pequeña Alice. —Y Bella pidió el deseo.

—Y yo te lo concedí—se sumó otra voz. Se trataba del chico que había entrado en su casa. Solo que esta vez, a pesar de la capa, parecía menos lúgubre y más amable. —Y ahora solo reclamo la promesa que hizo sobre esa tabla de oui-ja.

Bella estaba anonadada. No podía creer que un muchacho tan joven fuese algo que hacía a todos los seres humanos estremecerse.

—Tú no puedes ser… ¡Pareces tan joven!

Él se permitió sonreír.

—Porque siempre me sacan muy desfavorecedor con una guadaña…por no decir cuando en la edad media me retrataban como un esqueleto. —Resopló airado. —Que sea inexorable no significa que tenga que ser el malo de la historia. Yo solo cumplo una parte del ciclo. Aparte, para cumplir mi papel, yo solo soy una millonésima parte de una gran entidad. ¿Cómo te explicas que pueda estar en todas las partes? Es como el reverso del espejo de la vida. Y esto funciona igual.

—Yo también soy parte de esa entidad—dijo Alice.

—Y yo. —Edward le agarró de la mano.

—Y ahora, yo también—dijo Bella en un susurro.

—No debes temer nada—aseguró Jasper. —Esto es un continuo cruzar puentes. Solo que te tienes que preparar para viajar mucho.

—Estoy lista para partir—Bella miró el puente y suspiró con tristeza. —Solo que voy a echar de menos algunas cosas de aquí.

Edward le dedicó una larga caricia subrayada con una mirada llena de amor. A pesar de su irreflexiva promesa, no se arrepentía. Solo que el mundo le parecía muy hermoso.

—Nunca acabas de dejarlo de todo—le consoló Edward. —Y menos si te has dejado la puerta abierta.

Bella al fin comprendió a que se refería y se sintió avergonzada.

—Lo siento—se disculpó. — ¿Eso tiene alguna repercusión ahora?

Edward se encogió de hombros.

—Sencillamente, de vez en cuando, tenemos que volver hasta que alguien la cierre. No es tan grave como se dice, pero puede que a Nessie le haga poca gracia; y menos si la sorprendes con Jake. Es un buen chico—la consoló Edward al ver como Bella ponía los ojos en blanco ante la mención del macarra del novio de su hermana. —Él sabrá cuidar de ella.

Jasper empezó a impacientarse.

—Siento interrumpiros, pero, al contrario de lo que se piensa, yo no tengo tanto tiempo para gastarlo. Edward, tenemos que partir—le apremió. — En la noche de Halloween tenemos mucho trabajo.

—Lo sabemos, Jazz. —Alice puso los ojos en blanco. —Pero recuerda que antes tienes que hacer una cosa.

—Cierto. —Chasqueó los dedos.

Se dirigió al árbol y cogió una granada, la partió en dos y le ofreció los frutos a Bella.

—Lo que la vida unió, que no lo separé la muerte—pronunció Jasper mientras Bella comía los granos.

Agridulce.

Edward le agarró la mano para cruzar el puente.

Ya no la sentía fría.

* * *

Nessie, Jacob, Rosalie y Emmett no se podían creer lo que estaban viendo.

Cierto que en Athropos, la noche de Halloween podía suceder cualquier cosa. Pero aquello era un espectáculo único.

No había bajado la niebla y la luna llena iluminaba las aguas del Estigia.

Deberían encontrarse en el _Averno _en la fiesta, pero tenían que buscar a Bella.

Nessie había tenido un mal presentimiento desde que Bella había salido de casa. Y no había vuelto.

No había razones de buscarla en el puente, pero Nessie, por primera vez, se fijó en la tabla de oui-ja abierta en la mesa de su casa, y se estremeció. Algo la decía que encontraría a su hermana, o algún rastro de su hermana allí.

Rosalie, Emmett y Jacob se habían ofrecido a ayudarla. Ellos también estaban preocupados por Bella.

Jamás se imaginaron, que a las doce de la noche, se toparían con aquel espectáculo.

Barcas, sin necesidad de remos, atravesaban en fila el río. Sus ocupantes, eran unos encapuchados de negro, sin rostro definido, que portaban un candil en su mano, llenando así las aguas de luz.

Nessie agarró fuertemente la mano a Jake aguantando un grito cuando se fijó que, en la barca que presidía a todas las demás, se encontraba una figura blanca, de pie, sosteniendo un candil.

Bella nunca había estado tan hermosa, aunque se tratase de una belleza espectral.

Ninguno de ellos pudo quitarle la vista encima hasta que su barca desapareció en la oscuridad de la noche.

En Athropos, a partir de aquel instante, se empezó a recitar una balada (11).

Un joven muerto en la guerra, oyendo los lamentos de su amada, le pide a la Parca que le conceda un día para consolarla. Cumplido aquel día, la joven, negándose a separarse de él, decidió renunciar a los días que le quedan y vuelve con él al mundo de los muertos, convirtiéndose en su amada esposa.

* * *

¿FIN?

* * *

(1)El pueblo se sintió orgulloso de que aquella balada llevase el nombre propio de dos personas que vivieron allí.

(2)El nombre del pueblo es totalmente ficticio. Si hay algún parecido con la realidad, es pura coincidencia. Y si existe un pueblo con ese nombre y esas características, por favor, que alguien me pague un pasaje para ir.

(3)Personajes de la mítica película de Tim Burton The nightmare before christmas.

(3)En mi profile, por si nadie lo sabe, hay un link de wikipedia que explica en que consiste. ¡Ojo! No voy a incitar a nadie a practicarlo. Eso ya no es mi responsabilidad.

(4)Pequeña plancha de madera que se desliza fácilmente por la tabla de oui-ja. Si se quiere ser más rustico, también se puede emplear un vaso.

(5)Flor asociada al inframundo.

(6)Flor asociada al día de los difuntos (Por lo menos, en España)

(7)Árbol asociado al amor y la fecundidad. También está asociado al inframundo, porque Hades, Dios del inframundo, le ofreció a Perséfone unos granos de su fruto para retenerla en su reino y no pudiese salir al mundo de los vivos.

(8)Lenore. Es un poema de 1773 basado en una leyenda medieval. Si quereis saber de que se trata, mirad mi profile.

(9)Idem.

(10)Dioses de la muerte y el sueño respectivamente. En la mitología griega, son dos hermanos alados. Por eso, su relación.

(11)Idem que 8 y 9.

(12)He puesto recitar en lugar de cantar, porque balada no es un tipo de canción, si no un poema. Puede que la tradición se haya conservado ya que en la antigua Grecia y los juglares medievales cantaban los poemas.

* * *

¿Truco o Trato? Siempre he tenido ganas de escribir un fic de Halloween pero nunca tenía un tema concreto. Y ahora tengo tema y ocasión para colgarlo. Gracias a Nekiiito y Triana por organizar el Halloween Cullen Contest.

Por varios motivos, este fic ha sido todo un reto para mí, y que quedase un estilo a un cuento de hadas un tanto oscuro ha sido toda una hazaña. Espero que haya merecido la pena. Debido a los limites de palabras, no he podido poner el final que yo quería, por lo que estoy dispuesta a hacer un pacto con vosotras (del bueno)

Si vosotras, me dais la ridicula cantidad de 20rr de ahora hasta el siete de octubre; yo el día treinta, me comprometo a poneros ese final alternativo que no sobrepasará de las 2000 palabras.

De nuevo, gracias por leerme y espero que tengais paciencia con mis otros fics. Estos meses no han sido faciles para ponerme a escribir.

Maggie^^


End file.
